


"Honey..."

by Linguini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: Two prompt responses from the Kyalin Discord chat:Chapter 1:  Lin is not exactly well.  Kya is sympathetic.Chapter 2:  Lin should have listened to Kya, and now has had oral surgery.  The painkillers are quite good...





	1. Chapter 1

Kya looked down at the sofa where Lin was lying, staring miserably at the ceiling.  Carefully, she settled on the cushion at her hip, one hand resting on Lin’s stomach comfortingly.  “Honey…” she said softly, thumb sweeping along the cotton of Lin’s undershirt. “I know it’s miserable, but you have to eat something.  I’ll even go out and get that soup you like. Just... _something_.  For me?  Please?”

Lin squeezed her eyes shut against the nausea, let Kya’s hand sooth her, even without a drop of water present.  “Alright,” she mumbled after a while, reaching down to rest her hand over Kya’s. “But if it comes up again, I’m blaming you.”

She could feel the smile against her skin when Kya bent down to kiss her cheek.  “Rice it is,” she said, and disappeared for a moment, leaving Lin to give thanks for the millionth time for her kind-hearted, sensible wife.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud, lilting sound of her wife’s voice woke Kya from the soft doze she’d settled into.  “Yes, _darling_?” she said, lips quirked in amusement as her fingers carded gently through Lin’s hair.

Lin blinked too-bright eyes up at her.  “Do you know I love you?” Her words were slightly slurred, coming as they did through wads of post-surgery cotton stuffed against her back teeth.

Her face was such a picture of earnest concern that Kya couldn’t really find it in her to laugh.  Well, not much. “Yes,” she said patiently, running her thumb along the crease between Lin’s eyebrows.  “You’ve said as much. In the doctor’s office, in the taxi on the way home, and at least four times since then.  I love you too, you know.”  
  
“I know.”  Lin nodded, frowned, reached up to pat Kya’s face clumsily.  “Even more than...than...tea!” She let her hand fall to her stomach, was silent a moment.  “My mouth feels funny.”

“It will,” Kya assured her.  “You’ve had surgery.”

Lin’s eyes went wide.  “They surgeried me?!”

This time, Kya couldn’t help rolling her eyes.   _This again_ .  “Yes.  You had an infected tooth.  Which I _told you_ weeks ago.  They took it out.”

“Oh.”  An improbably sad look crossed Lin’s face.  “Will I get it back?”

“Will you…”  Kya sighed. “No. Tooth is gone, _honey_.”  She rubbed gently at the spot behind Lin’s ear that always made her eyes droop sleepily.  “Quiet now. The dentist said no more talking.”

Lin sighed, turned to press her face against Kya’s middle, curling her legs against the back of the sofa.  “Healers are stupid,” she said, voice even more muffled. Kya could already feel the damp spot growing against her dress, and sighed inwardly.   _Such things are love made of._

“My mother is a healer,” she reminded Lin, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and massaging the back of her neck, her shoulders, letting her fingers skim down the knobs of Lin’s spine.

“No,” Lin disagreed.  “Your mother is a Carer.  Like you. They’re different than healers.  LIke….hipporillas are to hodgehegs.” She sighed sleepily.  “Can we get a hodgeheg? I bet they make good pets. Or a dog?”

Kya kept her touches gentle, leaned down to press a kiss to Lin’s temple.  “If you go to sleep right now, we’ll discuss it.”

Immediately, Lin began to “snore,” sending Kya into giggles.  “Enough, you,” she said, poking Lin’s side. “Sleep. For real.”

Lin slipped her hand behind Kya’s back, wedging herself more firmly in her lap.  “Love you, honey.” And between one breath and the next, was out like a light.


End file.
